


Treble

by defectiveambidextrous



Series: Ladies Do It Better [1]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Fluff, Other, polyamorous lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defectiveambidextrous/pseuds/defectiveambidextrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the morning everything would be different. Her left arm would be dead from lack of circulation, Trixie's feet would be freezing and pressed against Patsy's legs for warmth, her hair would be a mess and she would have to listen to Delia's snores for at least half an hour before the brunette awoke. Quite frankly, however, Patsy wouldn't change anything for the world."</p>
<p>A series of one-shots set in an alternate universe where Delia, Patsy and Trixie all get together at some point after the 2015 Christmas Special. Definitely not canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Been A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> God. Here I am. I think I'm literally the only person who ships this but I couldn't just keep my headcanons to myself, oh no, I have to make you all suffer them too. I think this is the first poly ship in the fandom so that's quite exciting. This chapter is a little short, but I like it this way.

Delia's days were generally just her killing time until her girlfriends came home. She would clean their flat, visit the market, take a nap, anything to entertain herself whilst they were out. She supposed it would be easier when she was permitted to return to work, although the flat may never be clean with them all working long hours. When only one of them was working it was easier, and Delia would have someone to chat with, play a game of cards with, or in the case when Trixie was home, catch up with all the latest gossip from the Poplar mothers with.  
This particular evening, Delia was more bored than usual. Patsy and Trixie had both been called out to a particularly difficult birth and had not yet returned. The soup Delia had prepared for dinner was simmering quietly on the lowest possible temperature, to keep it warm but not to burn it, and she had fluffed the sofa cushions three times already. She breathed a sigh of relief when the front door swung open. The girls traipsed in, bags hanging loosely in their hands. Delia smiled. "Hello, loves. Long day?"  
In lieu of an answer, Trixie dropped her bag on the floor and immediately threw herself face-down on the sofa. Patsy, without any other seat in her immediate eyeline, gently laid herself down on the floor where she stood. Delia stifled a laugh. "Come, loves. Try and sit up, I'll bring you some dinner." The simultaneous groaning noise they both emitted made her chuckle again. When she returned, clutching two steaming bowls of soup, she discovered that Patsy had managed to prop herself up against the side of the sofa. Delia passed a bowl to her, then ran a gentle hand through her red hair as Patsy looked up at her gratefully.  
"You are a real life angel, Delia Busby."  
A touched smile graced her face. "What would you do without me?" Turning to the final member of their trio, Delia noted she still had her face buried in one of the perfectly plumped cushions. With a melodramatic sigh, she took a step or two closer. "It looks like Trixie doesn't want any dinner." A noise they all knew well as Trixie's pouting sound was her reply, and Delia could easily picture the face she was making into the cushion. She patted the blonde on the back gently but firmly. "Come on, sweet, sit up and have your dinner. It's chicken and leek, your favourite..."  
It took Trixie precisely two seconds to push herself into a sitting position and make grabby hands like a spoilt toddler. "What do you say?" Delia teased, holding the bowl just out of her reach.  
"Please?"  
"That's better." She gently placed the bowl in her hands, then retreated to the kitchen to fetch her own dinner. They ate in silence, but of the comfortable kind, where the three knew they did not have to talk to entertain themselves, simply enjoying the company. Delia cleared the empty bowls when they had finished. When she returned she sat down on the vacant sofa seat. Trixie yawned, then lay back down, this time resting her head on Delia's lap and curling up like a cat. Patsy rearranged her position on the floor too, ending up with her back resting against Delia's legs. Delia pulled one of Patsy's hands up to her, entwining their fingers, whilst she stroked Trixie's hair with her other hand. Although her girls were tired and uncommunicative, although they were grouchy and pouty, they were here with her in this moment. And that, thought Delia, was all she could ask for.


	2. Mr Sandman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is even shorter than the last, and I'm a little concerned about how well it flows as a piece of prose. This fic is all about trying new things though, so here we go.

If there was one part of her day Patsy loved more than anything else, it was when all three of them were snuggled together in their bed, under the thick blankets required for winter nights. There was something so inherently innocent and comforting about the whole affair that left all of their night terrors behind for a short while. Delia kept her back warm and safe. Delia had always kept her safe. It was a silly thought, but she always slept better when her back was protected, as if nobody could sneak up on her. Delia's breath on the back of her neck grounded her to reality, even as her mind drifted off into the hazy realm between sleeping and waking. Her brain couldn't form the images of her childhood now, not when she had a constant reminder of the here and now, of how far she had come since then and what she had achieved. The three of them helped each other. They could not "fix" each other, for human beings are not tools, but they could help each other cope with their issues, and be there for them when pain returned. For that Patsy was grateful.

Trixie's back was pressed snugly against her front, and the familiar scent of her hair comforted Patsy as she was lulled into sleep. Her arms wrapped around the blonde's body, hugging her like a teddy bear. Trixie was even closer to sleep than Patsy was, but she still managed to make a soft noise of approval, shifting slightly to intertwine their legs. The decision to ask Trixie to join their relationship was not an easy one, and they had agonised over it for weeks. Running through Patsy's head were images of disgust and rejection, even when Trixie knew of Patsy and Delia's relationship. But Trixie had agreed. It had taken a while to fit her into their routine; the day she moved in with them was not the most stable day of their relationship, although Patsy did not want to think about that now. What she did want to think about was her life right now. With her girlfriends either side of her, Patsy felt content.

In the morning everything would be different. Her left arm would be dead from lack of circulation, Trixie's feet would be freezing and pressed against Patsy's legs for warmth, her hair would be a mess and she would have to listen to Delia's snores for at least half an hour before the brunette awoke. Quite frankly, however, Patsy wouldn't change anything for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any suggestions for improvements.

**Author's Note:**

> These one-shots will differ in length, style and most likely quality. They also may dip into a modern AU. Hope you found this at all interesting!


End file.
